


These Days

by Ry (ryanssance)



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Heartache, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanssance/pseuds/Ry
Summary: Request: "Congrats on 500, Nova! Song blurb for These Days by Rudimental?"
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader, Red Hood/Reader
Series: Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158794
Kudos: 5





	These Days

**Author's Note:**

> Track ID: These Days by Rudimental ft. Macklemore and Jess Glynne

_Cigarettes in the ashtray  
_ _Reminiscing on those past days  
_ _I thought you’d end up with my last name  
_ _But that changed  
_ _And I traveled around the world  
_ _Think where you living at now?  
_ _I heard you moved to Austin  
_ _Got an apartment and settled down  
_ _And every once in a whileI start texting  
_ _Write a paragraph_  
_But then I delete the message  
_ _Think ‘bout you like a past time_

Jason tapped the excess ash over the ashtray, breathing out a billow of smoke. His eyes closed as he took another drag, little flashbacks of you cross his mind. Like the time the two of you ate chilli dogs at three in the morning on the rooftop of Wayne Enterprises. A small lump of cheese on the corner of your mouth, unbeknownst to you. 

_He reached over with a napkin around his finger, a quick swipe and you smiled._

_“Thank you.”_

_Your eyes squinted in happiness as you carefully chewed your food, and Jason chuckled, “Do you think we’ll still be eating chilli dogs under the stars when we’re old?”_

_You stopped chewing and turned your attention to him, eyes wide at his question. Jason was never really one to think about the future, or at least out loud, but nonetheless, the question made you smirk._

_“Quite possibly, but I don’t know, we might be stuck in a care home eating mash potatoes,” you shrugged and Jason let out a snort._

With a sigh, Jason snuffed out his cigarette before returning inside. The thought slightly irritated Jason, how he thought there would be a future with you. He always thought you would have his last name, but then again, he was legally dead, but he would have done anything to make that happen. 

It was a little after midnight in Dubai, but the timezone difference from Gotham kept Jason awake. He pulled out his phone as he threw himself on the couch, and started scrolling on Instagram. 

_“We should take a photo together, Jay!”_

_Jason made a skeptical face before giving in to your puppy face, “Okay fine…”_

_You let out an excited squeal before pulling out your phone and pulled Jason close for a picture, “Let’s do a goofy one.”_

_Jason contorted his face as did you before the click went off._

He located the photo in his tag, a content smile flashed across his features before he saw your recent post. 

It was another picture of the view from your small flat in Austin, a bright orange sunset looming over the city. He refrained from double-tapping the photo and pulled up your name on his phone instead. 

His fingers flew over the keys as he typed out a message he was rather familiar with,

_“Hey, (Y/N). I know it’s been a while and you’re probably busy with life and all, but I was hoping we could talk sometime? I miss you.”_

It was the same text every time he opened your contact, but he could never pull himself to hit send. A hand brushed down Jason's face, pulling his lips down as he groaned and backspaced on the message. Anger was evident, but what for? Not having the guts to send you a message? Letting you go in the first place?

We would never know for sure. 


End file.
